


Lost and Found

by Caramelquokka0325, sungshinelog



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Shelter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Hybrids, Past Relationship(s), Puppy Hueningkai, Puppy Jungwon, Puppy Love, Puppy Taehyun, puppy beomgyu, soft hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelquokka0325/pseuds/Caramelquokka0325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: He tilted his head up the slightest bit to look up at the person he had hit through his dripping bangs. He lingered on his outstretched hand for a moment before shifting upwards to see his face.It wasn’t hard to see him since the umbrella he held shielded the rain from beating into his face.“I won’t say anything. I…”Beomgyu stared at him from the cold concrete, the boy standing over him falling into surprised silence. They both seemed stunned.“W-We should probably get somewhere safe.” the boy said, glancing away from Beomgyu but holding out his hand again. “You’ll get caught for breaking curfew.”Beomgyu pressed his hand into the boy’s hesitantly. It didn’t feel real to be looking back at an all too familiar face. A face he only saw in his dreams.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back with another story, but this one is special! I wrote it with my best friend in the whole world! She is so amazing and I love writing with her! We alternate writing chapters so I wrote chapter 1, she wrote chapter 2, and so on. Feel free to address either her or I in comments, or just post a comment that's general!
> 
> This is a hybrid universe where 3/5 of the TXT members are puppy hybrids! In this universe they have puppy ears and tails but don't "shift" into a full puppy or full human! (Just a clarification!)
> 
> TW: very brief non-descriptive mention of vomiting

Beomgyu loved speaking to kids about imprinting. It was one of his favorite parts of being a hybrid. It was the most special part of them in his opinion, forming a deep bond that humans didn’t have an equivalent to.

“Imprinting is very important to hybrids. They only imprint once and the bond that occurs is one of the strongest in nature.”

“When do hybrids imprint?” one little kid asked.

“Good question. They can imprint at any age, though it’s rare that a hybrid imprints later in life.” Beomgyu explained. “Sometimes they just haven’t found someone they trust.”

Beomgyu watched the little kids concentrated faces. There were a few hybrids sprinkled in the group. They looked more interested to be learning about something that pertained to them.

Beomgyu noticed a little girl in the back with grey ears raise her hand shyly.

“Do you have a question?”

“When did you imprint?” she asked, pointing between Beomgyu and Yeonjun.

“Oh-.” Beomgyu shook his head. “I didn’t imprint on him! We’re just good friends!”

“You aren’t imprinted?” a boy in the front asked.

“I am… it’s unique.” Beomgyu decided to stop the conversation there before it became a problem.

When they left the class, Beomgyu took a deep breath. He had succeeded in his eyes.

“It’s been a long time since you last spoke publicly. How do you feel?” Yeonjun asked.

“Great! I miss talking to the pups.” Beomgyu smiled happily.

He had been a counselor for hybrids for a time before circumstances forced him to leave his job, and really, his passion. He wanted to do something to help hybrids, even if it was just finding time as a guest through Yeonjun’s job and connections.

Yeonjun himself was not a hybrid, but he worked in the combined school district which had both hybrids and humans in the same classes and programs.

He also lived with Yeonjun. It was against the norms since hybrids and humans didn’t usually share households, but it worked for them. Beomgyu should be living with the hybrid he had imprinted on, but it was complicated.

More like brothers, Yeonjun had been one of the few stable people in his life. He owed him a lot for his constant generosity.

“Hey, do we have any more of those snacks I like?” Beomgyu asked Yeonjun later in the evening, the other in the middle of some busy work for his job. Yeonjun faced him in question, unsure what snacks the puppy hybrid meant. 

“The ones that resemble beef jerky? I thought I saw some in the cupboard.” Beomgyu pouted as he shut the cupboard door.

“I guess we’re out then.” Yeonjun laughed.

“Well maybe if you didn’t go eating them all late at night!”

“It’s not my fault I like having a midnight snack.” Yeonjun giggled as Beomgyu’s ears twitched beneath his fingers.

“Well, if you really want some, I can go grab some in like an” -he checked the clock by his desk- “hour. I know it’s a bit of a wait.”

“I can go grab them!” Beomgyu exclaimed, jostling the hand in his hair.

“Are you sure? It’s kind of far. Plus, curfew will be in a few hours.”

“It’s no problem! I’ll be back before you know it.”

He wrapped himself up in a hoodie, making sure his phone was with him. It wasn’t fully charged, but Beomgyu disregarded the fact. He wouldn’t be gone that long anyway. He took the subway there, feeling enthusiastic about getting his snacks. He wanted to do it himself, lessen the burden he’d already put on Yeonjun for helping him all the time. 

Beomgyu noticed a sign on his way to the market for a shelter in the area. He found those kind of homes to be beneficial for some of the younger pups, a place of solace for those who don’t have it as easy. Beomgyu wished there had been more around when he’d been growing up.

Finally, his stop was approaching and he held onto the railing as the train came to a full stop. He hopped onto the platform, tail wagging in excitement and he headed toward the exit. Yeonjun had given him directions before leaving which he had made a mental note of and was now trying to recall as he checked the street names. He sighed in relief when he saw the correct street sign, following the sidewalk until he reached the next light. He crossed the street, and per

Yeonjun’s instructions, found the little bakery before turning right. The store came into view and he picked up his pace in excitement.

Finding his snacks was the easy part. Checking out was where he was slowed down. The lines were ridiculously long, only two cashiers on the clock. Beomgyu peered over the person in front of him, frowning when he saw how many things they had in their cart. 

He waited his turn dutifully, exhaling more than necessary when he was finally placing his bag of snacks on the conveyor. 

“Will that be all?” 

He nodded quickly.

As he made his way outside, he noticed the darkened sky. He might have pushed his luck telling Yeonjun he’d return in time. He headed back toward the subway station, steps hurried so he would be home faster. Except, the station wasn’t open anymore. 

“Huh?”

It was a Sunday which meant the station closed an hour earlier than it regularly did. Beomgyu didn’t know what to do. 

A taxi! He could find a taxi. He shuffled up toward the edge scanning the streets for a yellow car. He was sad to see none. It was darker now, less people rushing by with how long he'd been in the store. He tried not to panic, knowing he’d be worse off and decided he’d check the street over for a taxi. 

While walking toward the stoplight, his ears picked up on movement and he excused as the bustle of someone just trying to get by. He moved to the side to accommodate, but noticed their steps followed. He moved again. So did they.

Again, he tried to validate his worries with overreaction. He was just overthinking it. There was no way someone would follow him. But even after three right turns, the footsteps were there. He needed help.

He rang Yeonjun.

“Hello?”

“I’m a-afraid. Someone is following me I think and I can’t find a taxi.” Beomgyu said anxiously.

He tried to pull his hood further over his head so his ears were hidden.

“Tell me exactly where you are and I’ll send someone for you.”

“I’m um… near the subway station and the mall, b-but everything is closed.”

“Try to find somewhere with people. Just stay out in the open.”

Beomgyu tried to do as he was instructed. It was painfully obvious he didn’t know the area though. There were too many confusing, winding streets that he had to keep doubling back on so he wouldn’t get cornered.

He stayed on the phone with Yeonjun as he tried to find somewhere to take shelter. It was remarkable how everything was closed. It was so late that no one should be out and about. It didn’t help that Beomgyu’s shadow crept closer and closer.

It was only because of Beomgyu’s excellent sense of smell and direction that allowed him to stay a few steps ahead of his follower.

Until Yeonjun abruptly stopped speaking. Beomgyu glanced at his phone only to realize his battery had finally given out. At that moment, he turned down the wrong street, heading back towards the original place he had come from.

The person following him crossed the street with him and picked up the pace. With no one to help him, and a pounding heart, Beomgyu decided to run in an attempt to shake him off. He suddenly started sprinting off through the rain.

He aimed for the hybrid shelter that he remembered was a few blocks down. Maybe he could find a safe haven there. He raced down a somewhat small alley and turned the corner with blinding speed.

As he turned, he didn’t have time to stop himself as he barreled full speed into someone heading the opposite direction. It was a hard collision and Beomgyu ended up on the ground, a bit stunned.

“Shoot- are you okay?”

Beomgyu scrambled to pull his hood over his ears since it had fallen down when they collided.

He kept his head down, hoping the person wouldn’t be too angry and call the police on him. Though it may be better to be detained then fall into the hands of the stranger following him.

He tilted his head up the slightest bit to look up at the person he had hit through his dripping bangs. He lingered on his outstretched hand for a moment before shifting upwards to see his face.

It wasn’t hard to see him since the umbrella he held shielded the rain from beating into his face.

“I won’t say anything. I…”

Beomgyu stared at him from the cold concrete, the boy standing over him falling into surprised silence. They both seemed stunned.

“W-We should probably get somewhere safe.” the boy said, glancing away from Beomgyu but holding out his hand again. “You’ll get caught for breaking curfew.”

Beomgyu pressed his hand into the boy’s hesitantly. It didn’t feel real to be looking back at an all too familiar face. A face he only saw in his dreams.

“I know it’s weird. I can explain once we are somewhere safe, and dry.”

Beomgyu was rendered mute as he was led away, now protected under an umbrella. He stared at their joined hands, his mind lagging a bit in processing.

He was even more confused when he was led straight to the shelter. He wanted to protest for a moment in case there was confusion. He didn’t need to be in the shelter. Maybe he seemed like a runaway?

Until they entered the shelter from the side, coming in through the kitchen. Obviously Soobin had some connection.

Soobin.

A name tucked away in Beomgyu’s memories. A name that held many beautiful memories, but also many tears.

“C-Can we be here?” Beomgyu shivered, dripping in the entryway.

“I run the place.” Soobin replied. “I uh… have pretty much been here since I graduated university.”

Beomgyu slowly put the pieces together. If Yeonjun had known to call Soobin then…

“Wait- you knew Yeonjun all this time?”

Beomgyu shook his head, returning to what was most pressing to him.

Soobin stalled in answering, hanging up his wet coat and storing his umbrella.

“He sent you to find me when I called him, didn’t he?”

Beomgyu slowly figured everything out. He approached Soobin, needing to see his face so he could make sense of everything.

“Yeah. Um… we know each other.” Soobin replied, backing up against the counter as Beomgyu drew closer.

“Well obviously!” Beomgyu burst out. “We all knew each other since we were young until you disappeared! You stay friends with him but not me?”

“It’s not exactly like that. We are… acquaintances.”

“Well that’s a lot more than we are!”

Beomgyu motioned between himself and Soobin a bit angrily. He couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t fantasized about a reunion. It just didn’t look like this.

“I-I think we should probably get dry.”

It was a diversion from the elephant in the room but Beomgyu wasn’t sure how to approach things yet so he nodded defeatedly. He followed Soobin to a room near the end of the hallway. There were quite a few rooms on the other side of the house he noticed, surely the shelter dormitories.

“You can sleep in my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Soobin gestured to the neatly made bed. Beomgyu itched to “fix it” so it was less functional and cozier. His nesting instincts were stronger than most.

“You sure you’re okay with me taking your bed?”

Soobin looked away awkwardly and cleared his throat.

“It’s probably best if I sleep on the couch. I’ll make sure you have everything you need…”

Beomgyu sat on the bed while Soobin bustled around the room. Soobin wasn’t the same by any means, but some things he did were familiar. He was so attentive to other people’s needs. It was Beomgyu’s favorite part about him.

“If you want to shower, I have a clean towel and I can get you some other clothes. Whatever you want.”

Beomgyu grinned at him holding a light blue towel out as an offer.

“I’ll shower.”

“Okay.”

When Soobin left, Beomgyu bit his bottom lip hard to test if it was reality. It seemed like a fever dream that he was there with Soobin, the boy he hadn’t seen in a decade.

His first instinct was to hold on tightly to the older boy and never let him go, but the more rational part of him knew that wasn’t a smart move. Soobin was already painfully standoffish. His boundaries were as strong as the day he had said goodbye to Beomgyu.

He showered quickly, tiredness seeping into his bones.

Soobin had set out some of his clothes on the counter. Sweatpants with a drawstring so Beomgyu could tie them to his waist size and a soft sweater. Soobin had always loved soft clothes. Beomgyu too, since they were nice when cuddling.

As he got dressed, he realized he had scraped the side of his hand when he fell to the concrete. It wasn’t too bad, but it was starting to sting.

He headed downstairs in search of Soobin, finding him in the kitchen. He had also changed into dry clothes.

“Do you need something?” Soobin asked when he noticed Beomgyu was there.

“Can I have a band aid?”

The look of concern of Soobin’s face felt like pure victory for Beomgyu. It was just a scratch, but Soobin cared. Even if it was only a tiny bit.

“Sit down.” Soobin gestured to a chair. “I’ll get one.”

When Soobin came back with the first aid kit, Beomgyu held up his hand, fully intending to milk it for what it was worth. Soobin seemed to get the hint and rummaged for a bandage himself.

“Did you…”

“I scraped it when I bumped into you.” Beomgyu explained.

“Clumsy.”

It was the smallest murmur, but Beomgyu’s ears twitched forward at the word. Memories of Soobin calling him clumsy many times before shorted out his brain a bit as Soobin cleaned the scrape.

“I told Yeonjun you were okay. He said he can pick you up if you would like.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

The traitorous part of Beomgyu wanted to freeze them forever there. The rain creating a blanket of white noise over the warm, cozy kitchen that smelled like pups and of course, Soobin.

“There you go. All better.”

Beomgyu grinned at the tone Soobin used. He obviously knew how to speak puppy language. Even if it slipped past when he spoke to Beomgyu, it was still cute.

“Thank you.”

Beomgyu touched the bandage softly before standing up to go to bed. As much as he wanted to stay with Soobin, he couldn’t handle if Soobin had to send him away.

“Wait.”

He turned back to the older boy.

“You can’t go to bed with wet ears. You’ll get sick.”

Beomgyu stared blankly at him. Since when did Soobin know things like that?

“I’ll dry them for you. I have special towels.”

Beomgyu reached up and touched the damp fur of his ears curiously. The Soobin of his childhood didn’t know the first thing about taking care of his ears.

“I got these towels since they are softer for more sensitive ears.” Soobin explained, sitting in front of Beomgyu again. “I use them on the pups after a bath.”

Beomgyu bit back a smile, tilting his head down so he had better access.

“How do you know about grooming?”

“I learned. I do run a shelter you know.”

“Did you study in school?” Beomgyu asked curiously.

“Yeah. Hybrid lifestyle and behaviors studies.”

“Wow…”

Beomgyu was impressed. He hadn’t expected Soobin to do anything remotely close to hybrid relations. He realized more and more that Soobin was so different than how he had remembered him.

He was gentle rubbing his ears dry, not rubbing too hard on the sensitive underside. He closed his eyes in contentment when Soobin massaged into the base of his ears, scratching an itch he didn’t even know he had.

It was such an intimate gesture for Soobin to care for him in that way. It confused Beomgyu’s heart a little.

When he went to bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He nested a bit out of stress before finally falling asleep.

When he woke in the morning, it was late. He came down to Soobin clearing away breakfast dishes.

“Did you sleep okay?” Soobin asked.

“I transformed your bed a little bit. Sorry.” Beomgyu yawned. “But yeah, I slept good.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I thought you would so I added some extra pillows.”

Beomgyu hid a smile behind his fingers, nibbling on the edge of Soobin’s sleep shirt.

“The pups already ate breakfast. You can help yourself to what you like and… Yeonjun will come pick you up before noon.” Soobin told him.

Beomgyu sat at the table to eat. There were pancakes and toast and even muffins.

“Did you make everything?” he asked.

“Yeah. Everything but the orange juice.”

Beomgyu smiled to himself. Soobin had always been excellent at baking. He must have become a master at cooking too. He was honestly impressed that Soobin ran the whole shelter on his own.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Beomgyu raised his head towards Soobin, ears perked up in interest.

“Sure.”

“You live with Yeonjun right? I was just wondering… you’ve been able to manage? Just you and him? I mean…” Soobin struggled to find the words.

Beomgyu could guess what he was hinting at. He was wondering if Beomgyu was able to live with a human. Potentially accomplishing what he thought he couldn’t.

“There’s three of us.” Beomgyu held up three fingers. “Me, Yeonjun, and a pup. Well he isn’t a pup anymore actually. But he’s still in school.”

Soobin tilted his head, looking interested.

“We kind of adopted him a few years after… you left. He was a stray that Yeonjun took in. He’s actually a purebred.”

“Oh wow.” Soobin sat down across from Beomgyu to listen better. “Did you two, you know, imprint?”

“No, I’m already imprinted.” Beomgyu replied simply before wishing he could backtrack. “But no, he didn’t imprint on me or Yeonjun. He hasn’t really imprinted yet. He’s a late bloomer.”

“I see. I’m sure that’s nice for you.”

Soobin’s eyes burned into Beomgyu for a moment.

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

Beomgyu was grateful for his pup. He was deeply attached to him even as he grew up and became more independent. He was a hybrid, so he connected to Beomgyu on a deeper level. They were able to help each other out even though they weren’t imprinted. Like litter mates almost.

“Well, I should check on my own pups. Eat as much as you like.” Soobin said, standing up.

Once Beomgyu had finished having breakfast, he went to the living room where Soobin was brushing a hybrid’s ears. He sat on the couch across from them, not sure what to do.

There was another hybrid in the room, one who seemed older, maybe still in high school. He watched Beomgyu closely.

A few moments later, a little hybrid wandered in, rubbing her eyes sleepily. To Beomgyu’s surprise, she headed straight for him and leaned over his lap, laying her cheek on his knees.

“Oops! I’m over here!” Soobin laughed.

The hybrid who had been relying on her sense of smell most likely, quickly ran to Soobin and hid behind him.

“She’s just confused because I smell like you.” Beomgyu explained.

He smiled fondly at the shy little hybrid. She was sleepy enough to think Beomgyu was Soobin since he was wearing his clothes.

“Don’t hide!” Soobin laughed. “Beomgyu is nice!”

The older hybrid who seemed to be the oldest surveyed Beomgyu closely. It didn’t make Beomgyu feel intimidated, just a little uncomfortable. He didn’t show it though.

“Why don’t you wash up before breakfast.” Soobin rumpled the little hybrid’s hair.

Beomgyu followed Soobin with his eyes as he sent the hybrid off and then picked up a few wayward toys.

“I thought you said he was gone.”

Beomgyu and Soobin both shifted their focus to the boy still staring at Beomgyu.

“Huh?” Soobin asked.

“You said your hybrid was gone. The one you sing about.”

Soobin straightened up quickly, his face going pale. Beomgyu looked between the two of them, confused.

“You told me that your hybrid was gone forever. But he’s here and you’re treating him like a stranger.”

“Taehyun- you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Soobin waved his hand through the air to cut him off. Beomgyu tilted his head curiously at him.

“Where were you?” the boy, Taehyun, directed his question to Beomgyu. “Why did Soobin have to go somewhere far from you?”

Beomgyu was stunned. Was this what Soobin had said about him?

“Taehyun! You have the wrong person.”

“No I don’t. He has the scar.”

Beomgyu froze, his hand itching to go to the scar on his collarbone, barely visible past the hem of Soobin’s oversized shirt.

“Taehyun please.” Soobin tried to do damage control.

“He told us something bad happened to you and now he has to pay the consequences.” Taehyun said firmly to Beomgyu.

“Taehyun!” Soobin finally snapped. “Be quiet! Don’t say another word!”

“Why? He’s here now! Why isn’t he fixing things?”

“He’s not the one needing to fix anything!” Soobin said.

Beomgyu was surprised.

“I won’t ask again Taehyun. Please go upstairs.”

The boy finally weakened under Soobin’s stern gaze. He still shot a glare at the both of them as he stalked out of the room.

Beomgyu sat still, processing everything that had happened.

“I’m sorry. He tends to not know when to speak.” Soobin apologized. “I didn’t mean to put you in a tough position.”

“It’s fine.” Beomgyu replied numbly.

“Yeonjun should be by soon.” Soobin checked his watch. “I need to collect the laundry from outside.”

He abruptly left the room, leaving Beomgyu alone.

Beomgyu was questioning yet again if everything had just happened like he thought. It appeared to him as if Taehyun had at least a basic knowledge of who Beomgyu was. Even if it was just from vague descriptions. It shouldn’t have made Beomgyu hopeful, but it was unavoidable for the hybrid.

It led him to follow Soobin outside. There were still things unsaid. Still questions he wanted answered.

Soobin was pulling clothes from the clothesline, folding them into a basket. He seemed to manage an impressive number of tasks all on his own.

“You told them about me?” Beomgyu said, both announcing his presence and breaking the ice.

“I mentioned you. Once or twice. It’s nothing.”

“He said you… sang for me.”

“I never did that.”

Beomgyu could tell that was a lie. Soobin couldn’t meet his eyes.

“You told them what happened. I thought you didn’t care.”

“How could I not care?” Soobin replied, finally looking at him.

“You left me.”

“I protected you!”

Soobin paused to take a breath before speaking again. He had never been one to yell. Beomgyu wrapped his arms around himself, letting him speak first.

“Taehyun picked up on more than I thought he would.” Soobin admitted. “He shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I’m glad he did. Since you won’t say anything yourself.”

Beomgyu crossed his arms, challenging Soobin slightly.

“What’s done is done. There’s nothing to be said.”

“Yes there is. And you need to say it!”

“I won’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because… I just can’t.”

“You owe me this! After all this time you haven’t checked in on me once! Do you know how hard it’s been on me?” Beomgyu snapped in frustration.

“I didn’t know what else to do! I could have hurt you if I stayed!” Soobin responded.

“It felt like a punishment! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You imprinted on me!”

Soobin took a few deep breaths like the words cost him energy. Beomgyu stared back at him, his mouth parted in surprise.

“It’s not a crime…”

“It’s not healthy Beomgyu. You can’t imprint on me. I could never be what you needed!”

“I already imprinted way back then!”

“It was a pseudo imprint! You imprinted too young and with too much instability!” Soobin argued.

“Is that why you left? You didn’t think it was real?”

“I was afraid of what would happen if it was real…” Soobin admitted. “We were both so young and… I didn’t know how to be anything you needed.”

“But now-.”

“There is nothing now. We chose different paths. What happened is in the past.”

Beomgyu stamped his foot angrily, frustrated tears approaching quickly.

“You clearly moved on, but I never did! I’m the one who imprinted! You abandoned me!”

Soobin winced at his word choice, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

“I finally had someone I trusted! I thought you were the one! I was ready to have you be part of my life forever! And then-.”

“You won’t understand.” Soobin interrupted. “You don’t know the responsibilities on my shoulders. Maybe you had hope in me but I didn’t have hope in myself.”

“It’s because you thought it was strange and unnatural. You thought I was a freak.” Beomgyu spat at him.

He was echoing his own insecurities, trying to get a rise out of Soobin.

“I didn’t think that.” Soobin replied quietly, still unclipping clothes calmly.

“Then why didn’t you choose me? Why did you dedicate your life to any other hybrid but me?”

Soobin stalled. He had no excuse and Beomgyu knew it. It hurt.

“I can’t answer that.”

“Fine. For the record, I never forgave you and I never will!” Beomgyu shouted spitefully before turning back to the house.

When Yeonjun picked him up, Beomgyu didn’t say a word. He crossed his arms on the way home and ignored Yeonjun’s questions.

It wasn’t until later that evening that he finally softened and went in search of Yeonjun. He was in desperate need of physical affection.

He found the older boy in bed looking at his phone. Beomgyu flopped down next to him and slowly initiated himself into his space.

“Soobin didn’t give you cuddles?”

Beomgyu shook his head slightly, trying to burrow against the older boy as closely as possible.

Yeonjun’s hand drifted to his ears, scratching the base until Beomgyu started to feel cozier and more relaxed.

“Just because I’m letting you cuddle me doesn’t mean I’m not angry at you. I’m just sad.” Beomgyu mumbled.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to be sad.”

“Why didn’t you tell me all this time?”

Yeonjun considered his question a long time before answering.

“I didn’t think either of you were ready. Soobin went through a lot of hardships and… he had a lot of guilt.”

“He’s far from guilty.” Beomgyu scoffed.

“He doesn’t let you see that part of him. He never wanted you to hold a burden that he felt was his own.”

Beomgyu frowned at his words.

“Why are you being so wise all of a sudden? I don’t like it.”

“Sorry.” Yeonjun laughed. “I guess what I mean to say is don’t judge him too harshly. He’s more sensitive than you would think.”

Beomgyu buried his face into Yeonjun’s chest so he didn’t have to answer.

It was easier to imagine a cold, unemotional Soobin than one who was struggling with the same things Beomgyu was.

“Do you think he runs the shelter to make up for me?” Beomgyu asked.

“Maybe. He always wanted to do better when it came to hybrids.”

“Well at least his mistake with me led to something good.” Beomgyu sighed.

“He was young Beomgyu. It isn’t something he’s proud of.”

“Don’t make me feel worse!” Beomgyu whined in frustration.

He hated feeling like the bad guy just after feeling like the victim.

“Let’s not talk about it anymore, okay? Just put it all out of your mind.”

Beomgyu pressed his lips shut, trying to relax in Yeonjun’s comfortable embrace. At least he had people who were there for him in the moment.

“Where’s our pup?” Beomgyu murmured.

“Should be home any minute. He’s been staying after school for tutoring.”

“Wanna nest with him.”

Beomgyu shifted, the familiar itch of his instincts starting to rise again. Having certain instincts like nesting or scenting came with an annoying internal clock that thrived on routine. Beomgyu had been knocked off of his routine in the past few days and the one thing he wanted most at the moment was some normalcy.

When the sound of the door opening reached Beomgyu’s ears, he popped up quickly. He liked to call the boy coming in his pup even though he was just a little bit older than a true pup.

“Give him cuddles.” Yeonjun called to the boy. “He needs hybrid snuggles.”

Beomgyu made grabby hands and pouted his lip out.

“Who’s younger, me or you?” his pup laughed but came to give him a hug.

“Hueningkai has been getting such an attitude recently.” Beomgyu complained playfully to Yeonjun.

Hueningkai giggled and situated himself so he could hug Beomgyu comfortably.

“Did it not go well with your friend?” he asked innocently.

“Not really.” Beomgyu sighed. “That’s why I need you to sleep with me tonight so I don’t have nightmares.”

“That bad huh?”

“He’s being dramatic.” Yeonjun slapped Beomgyu’s shoulder as he got out of the crowded bed.

“Okay, I’ll sleep with you.” Hueningkai said sweetly.

Beomgyu hummed contentedly.

A week passed but it felt like a decade. Soobin consumed almost every part of Beomgyu’s mind.

He could tell it was driving his housemates crazy. He had scented Hueningkai enough out of insecurity that Hueningkai had asked him to take a break. His nesting tendencies had carried into the rest of the house, certain corners becoming a collection of comfort items. Worst of all, he ached for the protective presence of the person he imprinted on.

Having a taste of it made him more fixated on it than usual. Now he knew it was out there, he needed it desperately.

“Please Beomgyu! You’re stressing me out!” Yeonjun finally exclaimed one afternoon.

“I’m not doing anything.” Beomgyu pouted.

He was just sitting on the couch near Yeonjun.

“You’re driving me insane with your fidgeting and stop messing with your ears!”

Beomgyu had been wiggling around with suppressed anxiety, fidgeting with his ears and tapping his feet around.

“Can’t help it…”

“Come here.”

Yeonjun motioned him over to his side of the couch, setting aside his laptop for a moment. Beomgyu shifted over so he was sitting beside him.

He flinched a little when Yeonjun’s fingers dug into his ears, scratching them a bit aggressively. It didn’t hurt but it didn’t feel relaxing either. He scratched his back the same way.

“Good? Sit still or go somewhere else.”

Beomgyu nodded meekly, knowing Yeonjun was just trying to help him out. He probably thought he was just dealing with understimulation again.

Beomgyu headed to his room, picking up his project he had been working on. He considered throwing caution to the wind and taking a taxi to Soobin’s but refrained himself for the hundredth time.

He had to have a reason to see him, right?

The next week, Beomgyu bundled himself into warm clothes and left the house before Yeonjun or Hueningkai were awake. It was a bit of a trip to Soobin’s place, just a bit beyond Hueningkai’s school.

He clutched the satchel he had packed nervously to his side as he walked the rest of the way up to the shelter. It looked peaceful from the outside but he knew the pups must be awake by that time.

He knocked on the door, his heart pounding with anticipation all over again.

Soobin open the door, his expression going from neutral, to surprised, to something close to disappointed. The last one hurt.

Soobin stepped onto the porch, crowding Beomgyu back as he closed the door behind him. Beomgyu tried not to get distracted by his scent wafting over him.

“Please Beomgyu. You can’t do this.” Soobin said pleadingly, his expression concerned.

Beomgyu had known he wouldn’t be happy, but his disappointment was a tough pill to swallow. It made insecurity swirl in the pit of his stomach. He bowed his head and scratched his chin awkwardly.

“This is why I never let you know where I was.” Soobin sighed, his hand running through his hair. “I can’t have you lingering around.”

“Sorry.” Beomgyu mumbled.

“It’s not good for any of us.” Soobin continued. “Me, you, the pups here. You’re making it hard on me.”

“I’ll leave.” Beomgyu sucked up the courage to look at Soobin. “I was just stopping by.”

“Okay.”

Soobin nodded once, his expression firm. He jerked his chin up, indicating Beomgyu should leave.

Beomgyu swallowed back bitter disappointment as he dug in his satchel for what he had brought. A pair of mittens, one red and one blue.

“Two pups didn’t have mittens I noticed.” Beomgyu explained. “I made them so their hands could be warm when they played outside.”

“Oh…”

Soobin took the mittens from his hands, his expression turning surprised. Beomgyu watched his face closely, hoping for a positive emotion.

“T-That’s very kind of you.” Soobin said, seeming at a loss. “I’ll make sure they wear them.”

Beomgyu stayed still, clutching his satchel and waiting for something, anything from Soobin.

“I’m sorry Gyu. I know it’s hard on you but there’s not much I can do.”

Beomgyu cursed himself for focusing on the nickname.

“Having you here just doesn’t fit. I don’t mean to hurt your feelings; I just have to be honest with you.” Soobin said, looking a bit remorseful.

“I understand.”

He didn’t, but he didn’t want to push the boundaries.

“Sorry.” Soobin repeated quietly.

“It’s okay. I only stopped by to give you those.” Beomgyu said bravely, hoping his disappointment didn’t show too obviously. “I’ll go now.”

“Thanks…”

Soobin raised his hand at him when Beomgyu left. It took every ounce of willpower Beomgyu had to hold his head high as he walked out of eyesight range.

The minute he got home, he buried himself in Hueningkai’s arms and poured out his broken heart.

“I’m sorry.” Hueningkai pet his back gently. “You did a nice thing.”

“Not enough. He really doesn’t want to see me.”

“Don’t think like that. I’m sure he does but just doesn’t know how to say it.”

Beomgyu didn’t believe Hueningkai but nodded anyways so they didn’t argue over it.

“I’ll give you cuddles. Any time you’re sad you can come to me.”

Hueningkai was an angel Beomgyu concluded. He was so kind and gentle for a boy who hadn’t been showered with much affection in his young life. He made Beomgyu want to be braver for him.

Hueningkai had faced some stigma against him as a purebred. Breeding of hybrids was illegal, so his very existence was wrong. Beomgyu didn’t think that way though.

Hueningkai was a stray like him who had found his family in an unlikely set of people. Yeonjun, a human who was surprisingly open about hybrid relationships, and Beomgyu, a hybrid who broke every norm.

There were still days Hueningkai came home with a scrape or two on his elbows, but he had learned to navigate the rough world same as Beomgyu had.

Beomgyu tried to pick himself up out of his mood in the next few days and be a better brother to him.

Until a phone call shattered the distance he was working so hard to maintain.

He was washing the dinner dishes when he got a call from Yeonjun.

“What’s up?”

“I have a bit of a situation here.” Yeonjun said. “I need to know if you feel okay helping someone out.”

“Is it a hybrid situation?” Beomgyu asked, reaching to dry off his free hand.

“Yes but… Soobin called. Asking for you.”

Beomgyu froze, his brain stalling for a moment. Soobin? Called for him?

“One of his hybrids is sick and the hospital nearby isn’t open. He needs someone to come help.” Yeonjun explained. “I told him I would ask you but no pressure-.”

“Of course I’ll help. I’ll head over there right away.”

“Beomgyu. You don’t have to do this if you feel like it’s too hard for you.”

“A hybrid needs help.” Beomgyu said firmly. “That’s all that matters.”

“Okay… I’ll let him know you’re on your way.” Yeonjun said.

Beomgyu hung up with him to dash around, pulling on a jacket and tugging shoes on. He shoved a beanie onto his head to protect his ears from the cold night air and then raced out the door.

It seemed to take just minutes to get to the shelter, but maybe it was because he was in a rush.

He didn’t feel very anxious when he knocked on Soobin’s door. Afterall, Soobin had called him there close to curfew. He _wanted_ him there.

Soobin yanked open the door a few moments after he knocked.

“Thank goodness- thank you for coming.” Soobin said.

He didn’t hesitate to grab Beomgyu’s hand and tug him inside. He just managed to slip his shoes off before Soobin was pulling him towards the dormitory section of the shelter.

They headed into a room close to the back of the house. Immediately, Beomgyu could sense the distress hanging thick in the air.

There was a little hybrid, maybe five or six years old, curled up on the floor on top of some towels. There was a bowl nearby, presumably for if he got sick.

Beomgyu pulled his hat off his head and unwound his scarf, dropping them on the bed nearby. He assumed the hybrid was on the floor since he had protested being moved to the bed.

“He seemed fine, but Taehyun knew something was off.” Soobin told him. “I didn’t believe him at first, and then he just got sick. He’s been whining nonstop and threw up twice.”

Beomgyu knelt down beside the hybrid on the floor. He saw he had feebly tried to nest with the towels around him, probably distressed.

Beomgyu knew something was off immediately. He smelled strange and his behavior was unusual. His ears didn’t twitch around in response to Beomgyu’s arrival. He lay curled up on the floor, trembling a little bit.

“I called the vet but they’re closed this late. I didn’t want to take him to the hospital because it’s so far.” Soobin told him, hovering nearby.

Beomgyu cursed the fact that veterinary clinics weren’t open twenty-four hours but pushed the thought aside to focus on the hybrid in front of him.

“Hi pup. Let’s see what’s going on.”

Beomgyu gently lifted the hybrid’s head so he could feel around his scent glands for abnormalities. Nothing he could detect other than the pup trembling uncontrollably. He didn’t seem to have a fever though.

Beomgyu turned him onto his back so he could listen to his heartbeat. It seemed awfully rapid for a pup his size.

“I have a concern.” Beomgyu leaned back to talk to Soobin. “Do you have any methylxanthines in the house?”

“Any what?” Soobin frowned.

“Did he maybe ingest chocolate, cocoa powder, something of the sort?” Beomgyu spoke more simply.

“We don’t have any toxic things in the house.” Soobin shook his head.

Beomgyu thought for a moment, sitting back on his heels. If the pup was vomiting, trembling and had an elevated heart rate, he would assume it was chocolate poisoning. While he thought, his eyes fell on the backpack hanging on the back of his desk chair.

He quickly grabbed it and rummaged through it on a whim. His sharp nose picked up a hint of something he knew should not be allowed anywhere near the pup. Sure enough, he pulled out an empty candy wrapper, traces of chocolate lingering on it.

Soobin gasped and grabbed it from his hand.

“What kind?” Beomgyu asked, turning back to the pup.

“Milk chocolate.” Soobin replied, his voice trembling a bit.

“You said he’s already thrown up a few times?”

“Yeah, twice. Um an hour ago maybe.”

“Okay. Hopefully he will throw up again soon. If he doesn’t, we can induce vomiting to get it out of his system. But it’s a milder chocolate and the candy bar isn’t that big so he should be okay if he brings it up on his own.” Beomgyu said, diagnosing the problem easily now.

Soobin nodded, still looking stunned.

Beomgyu stayed by the hybrid’s side as he threw up a few other times. He calmed down after that and Soobin moved him to his bed. He was too weak to nest so Beomgyu helped him out a little while Soobin cleaned up the towels and sick bowl.

When the hybrid was tucked in, Beomgyu headed in search of Soobin.

He found the older boy in the laundry room, sitting with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

“Hi…” Beomgyu cautiously sunk down to the floor to be on his level. He placed his hands in his lap, waiting for Soobin to tell him to go away.

The older boy raised his head, exposing his tearstained face. Beomgyu’s heart twisted, emotions battling in his chest. He was fearful for a split second. His protector was supposed to be strong. His tears meant something was wrong.

More overwhelming, was the urge to comfort. He was supposed to do something to soothe the distressed boy in front of him.

He crawled forward, stopping just in front of Soobin’s feet.

“I was scared. I didn’t know what to do.” Soobin sniffled, hoping for Beomgyu to understand.

“I know. But it’s okay now.” Beomgyu said gently.

“I-It’s times like these when I realize that no matter how much I learn; I never know e-enough.”

“Don’t think like that.” Beomgyu placed his hand softly on his knee. “You knew to call me.”

“I didn’t know. Taehyun had to tell me something was wrong.” Soobin sniffled.

“You still did the right thing.” Beomgyu persisted.

Soobin sniffed, wiping away his tears while Beomgyu restrained himself from doing it for him.

“Sorry I called you so late. It’s past curfew now.”

“It’s okay.” Beomgyu replied, his hand still resting on Soobin’s knee.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both of their thoughts a mystery to each other.

“Can I… give you a hug?” Beomgyu finally expressed his foremost thought openly.

Soobin nodded, tilting his knees apart and holding his arms out. Beomgyu shuffled forward, hugging him as best as he could in their awkward position. He breathed in Soobin’s scent, relaxing a bit more at the comforting smell.

“You can stay here tonight. Go home in the morning.” Soobin murmured.

“I’ll stay.” Beomgyu whispered back.

They separated after some time and Soobin led Beomgyu to his room like the night when he had rescued him. He didn’t linger, heading back to sleep on the couch.

When Beomgyu woke up the next morning, Soobin was still curled up on the couch fast asleep. Beomgyu checked on the little hybrid who was thankfully feeling much better,

He herded the pups that woke up into the kitchen to have breakfast. He found some cereal in the cupboard and made some toast.

Soobin slept in for a bit until a pup escaped Beomgyu and wandered in to wake him up. They were wary of Beomgyu but allowed him to feed them.

When Soobin came into the kitchen, Beomgyu immediately stepped back.

He set the plate of toast he made down on the table and then tucked his hands behind his back. He was sure Soobin wouldn’t take kindly to him making himself at home.

“I’ll go now.” he said quietly. “Just wanted to wait until you were awake.”

He slipped on his hat and grabbed his coat to leave. He wasn’t sure what to do exactly with half of the pups looking at him curiously, so he just turned to leave.

When his hand was on the doorknob, Soobin spoke.

“Wait. Don’t go.”

Beomgyu waited a moment, almost unsure if he should ignore him, before he turned back. His hand stayed on the door, just looking over his shoulder.

“You should eat.” Soobin said, avoiding his gaze.

“I think I overstayed my welcome.” Beomgyu smiled awkwardly.

“No. You’ve done more than enough for you to have the right to stay here.” Soobin said seriously.

Beomgyu was taken aback by his change in demeanor but didn’t argue with it.

Soobin picked up a pup tugging on his shirt, heading to the coffee machine. Beomgyu sat down at the table, still leaving space between him and the other hybrids.

The pup in Soobin’s arms nuzzled against his neck, hands curling in his shirt. Beomgyu was both touched, and disappointed. Soobin had never let him scent him like that. It was so gentle and sweet to see him with the pup. With all of them really. It was obvious he cared deeply for each of them.

Beomgyu lingered as Soobin sent them off to play. It was a weekend so they didn’t have school.

Soobin nodded thanks to him as he helped two pups pulled on the mittens Beomgyu had made for them. It made Beomgyu feel warm inside.

After the pups were all playing outside, Soobin started washing the dishes. Beomgyu joined him wordlessly, the two of them standing at the sink and working together to wash and dry the bowls and plates.

Soobin was so close, their elbows bumping together. Beomgyu had an overwhelming urge to scent him, his instincts nudging at him again.

He hadn’t scented anyone in so very long, Hueningkai being the exception, and there was Soobin smelling of pups. Beomgyu wanted him to smell like him. It was instinctual, deeper than just his feelings.

When Soobin reached past him to put a bowl on the drying rack, Beomgyu pressed closer to him, failing to hold himself back.

As Soobin returned to his original position, Beomgyu tilted his head, nudging his head against the older boy’s neck. Soobin didn’t move, maybe surprised, but he didn’t pull away. It felt so right to Beomgyu, letting his nose brush against the warm skin of Soobin’s neck. That way everyone would know Beomgyu had imprinted on him.

“What are you doing?”

Beomgyu drew back abruptly as a third voice entered their sphere. Taehyun stood in the entrance of the kitchen, witness to the brief moment that had just occurred.

“Taehyun-.” Soobin seemed stunned for a moment.

“You can’t scent him.” Taehyun was staring straight at Beomgyu.

Beomgyu opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say.

“He’s the leader of _our_ pack.” Taehyun said coldly. “You’re not allowed to scent him.”

“It’s okay Taehyun. It was my mistake for not stopping him.” Soobin said, tugging the towel out of Beomgyu’s hands to dry his own.

“The pups will be confused if you smell like him.” Taehyun continued. “They won’t be able to approach you.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll take a long shower.” Soobin rubbed his neck where Beomgyu had rubbed against him.

Beomgyu still wasn’t sure where he stood in the equation, standing awkwardly by the sink. Taehyun’s presence made him feel uncomfortable, not sure how to act.

“I don’t want him near you.” Taehyun glared at Beomgyu.

“Hey… he didn’t do anything wrong.” Soobin reached his hand out to rest on Beomgyu’s shoulder but Taehyun growled at him.

It was a serious growl, from deep in his throat and it made Beomgyu flinch. Being growled at didn’t bring up positive memories. In fact, his heartbeat started to rabbit anxiously at the sound.

“Don’t growl at him.” Soobin said sternly, his demeanor also turning serious.

The rumble coming from Taehyun dissipated slightly, but his hostility towards Beomgyu wasn’t dimmed in the slightest.

“I determine what Beomgyu can and can’t do with me.” Soobin told him. “I don’t want to hear you growl at him again.”

Taehyun backed down, staring Beomgyu down for a few moments before leaving.

The tension snapped, leaving Beomgyu feeling weak kneed.

One of the surefire triggers for some of his repressed memories from when he was young was being growled at. He had always been a more submissive pup and growling symbolized aggression to him. His bravery always wilted in the face of someone growling at him.

“That was uncalled for. I’m sorry.” Soobin touched his arm.

Beomgyu let out a short shaky breath, looking anywhere but at Soobin. His hands trembled so he balled them up in his sweater.

“You okay?” Soobin asked.

His fingertips brushed against Beomgyu’s cheek for the briefest moment.

Beomgyu shook his head, wanting to sit down.

“I got you. Hold on-.”

Soobin grabbed his arm as Beomgyu wobbled. He was used to this reaction. When Beomgyu was younger, even a playful growl could send him into full blown tears.

Beomgyu wasn’t sure how they managed to get to the privacy of Soobin’s room, but as soon as they did, Soobin led him to his bed to sit. The remnants of his nesting from the night before helped ground him a bit.

Then, as if knowing how fragile he was, Soobin hugged him gently.

“It’s okay. Let it out.”

Soobin tugged the curtain closed beside them, dimming the room so Beomgyu didn’t feel overstimulated.

Beomgyu choked on his cries, tugging Soobin closer and trying to be as quiet as possible so the pups didn’t hear.

“I got you.” Soobin whispered in his ear. “Take it slow.”

Beomgyu sniffled into his neck, the smell of Soobin and his warm arms encircling him calming him almost instantly. He felt fuzzy and warm, his head a little muddled but calmer. It was a feeling he had profoundly missed.

There was something deeply different about the bond between a hybrid and the one they imprinted on. No matter how Soobin had treated him in the past, Beomgyu would sell his soul for just a few moments with him.

“Taehyun didn’t mean it. He was being protective of me and the pups. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Beomgyu hid his face against Soobin’s shoulder, embarrassed.

“I was intimidated by a pup.” he whispered, wishing to disappear.

“No, you were triggered by him being dominating, which was completely uncalled for. You can’t help your reaction.” Soobin rubbed his back.

“I’m so weak.”

“No you’re not. You’re very brave.”

Beomgyu didn’t believe him but didn’t argue. He wanted to soak up Soobin holding him as long as possible.

“You were so brave last night when I was panicking over my pup.”

“Looks like we both cried in the past twenty-four hours.” Beomgyu joked, feeling a bit better.

“I guess it’s good we had each other.”

Beomgyu finally drew out of Soobin’s hug to look at him.

“Do you still want me to…”

“You don’t have to stay away.” Soobin whispered. “I don’t want you to stay away.”

“Really?”

Beomgyu blinked away his tears, his heart fluttering hopefully.

“I know I was harsh earlier, but it didn’t feel right. Something feels… different.”

“But Taehyun. The pups…”

“I think we can work something out.” Soobin gently tucked Beomgyu’s bangs back from his forehead.

“I should probably go home now though.”

Beomgyu wiped his face and took a breath to gather himself. He had left his phone in his rush so Yeonjun or Hueningkai had no way of getting a hold of him.

“Will you be alright going back on your own?”

“Well I made it here safely, didn’t I?” Beomgyu grinned, happy he was considerate.

“I guess so… just message me when you get home.”

“I will.” Beomgyu promised.

It was hard to leave even though he knew it wasn’t a permanent departure. Soobin’s company was just different for Beomgyu. It was like home, plain and simple.

As much as he wanted to be around Soobin, he stalled returning to the shelter for a while. He was worried Soobin would have a change of heart and not want him around. He threw himself into knitting as many socks as he could for the pups at the shelter to keep himself busy and his mind occupied from worried thoughts.

The next weekend, he headed back to the shelter bravely.

Yet again, his heart swooped happily when Soobin opened the door for him.

“You came.” Soobin blurted out.

“I brought some things.”

Beomgyu held out the basket he had brought hopefully. So far, Soobin didn’t seem disappointed in his presence.

“You didn’t come by for a few days.” Soobin observed, looking at Beomgyu for his explanation.

“I didn’t know if you changed your mind.”

Beomgyu looked away shyly. It was still tentative unbroken ground they were treading on. He didn’t want to do something wrong and have it all crumble down.

“What did you bring?”

Soobin stepped closer, making Beomgyu’s heart swoop happily. His demeanor was so much more open and gentler.

“I made socks. A few pairs. And…”

Beomgyu suddenly tucked his hand into the basket, trying to hide the final item.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing! A mistake!”

Beomgyu shook his head, ears flopping around. He was suddenly too nervous to expose what he had worked the hardest on.

“Oh come on! Let me see!” Soobin laughed, trying to pull his hand away.

“I need to fix them!” Beomgyu blurted out.

Soobin succeeded in moving Beomgyu’s hand out of the way, holding up the navy pair of mittens that were obviously his size.

“For me?” he asked anyways.

Beomgyu tucked his chin down so his scarf covered up to his nose and nodded.

“I needed new mittens.” Soobin beamed happily. “Mine got worn down from so many play fights with the pups.”

Beomgyu’s ears perked up with interest. Soobin play fought with them? It made him feel soft and giddy inside that Soobin did some simple things.

“I’m glad you came today. The pups are at school and I finished all the chores so I was going to head out for a bit.” Soobin motioned him inside. “Do you want to have a picnic?”

Beomgyu thought it was too good to be true so he nodded shyly.

Soobin didn’t say much to him as he packed a lunch and grabbed a blanket. They headed to a park not far from the shelter.

Beomgyu helped Soobin set up the picnic blanket and set out the food they had brought. Soobin had baked again, fluffy biscuits and madeleines.

“I realized I don’t know much about you.” Soobin said as he pulled out a jar of strawberry jam. “It’s been so long… I don’t know what your life is like.”

“Same goes for you.” Beomgyu nodded.

“What do you do? I mean as your job.” Soobin asked.

He spread jam on his biscuit without a clue how sensitive the subject was to Beomgyu.

Beomgyu stalled in answering, worrying his napkin between his fingers. How could he explain the hardships he had been through in the past few years?

“I don’t have a job right now…”

“Oh?” Soobin frowned. “I remember there was something you always wanted to do. Like a therapy for young hybrids.”

“I tried that.” Beomgyu shrugged. “It didn’t work out.”

Soobin stared at him for a moment and then sat back with a serious look.

“You were so passionate about it.”

“I wasn’t the right person for the job.” Beomgyu said sadly.

“There’s no way. I mean- you understood what a lot of those hybrids were going through. You were such a good fighter for them.”

“I’m different than everyone else. I’m not normal and… it’s not good for hybrids to have a bad role model.”

“Nonsense.” Soobin grinned.

“I worked at a shelter for a while until… they found out I imprinted on a human. They made a big fuss over it and now… I can’t get a job anywhere.”

Soobin’s smile fell. A worried look replaced it.

“But you…”

“I loved it.” Beomgyu nodded. “But that’s in the past. I try to get by now. Yeonjun has been very kind to help me.”

“He’s done a much better job than me.” Soobin lowered his head.

Beomgyu wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Let’s not worry about the past. The future is all we can control anyway.”

The future was for the taking and Beomgyu would grasp it tightly with both hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi, co-creator here !! I'm so excited to be working on this project with one of my best friends !! 
> 
> She already explained, but just as a reminder, we split up the chapters between us. She wrote the first one and I wrote this one :) I'm so excited for you guys to read it. Let me know your thoughts so far in the comments !

Taehyun found the shelter just after he’d turned twelve, running away from the disaster that he once called a home. It took a lot of paperwork on Soobin’s part to make it a reality, but in due time, Taehyun was given a second chance at a better life. 

He wasn’t the first one. There were already a few hybrids living there previously, but he was the oldest. Soobin had assured him that his age didn’t matter. He could stay for as long as he needed to.

Soobin was kind to him when no one else had been. He’d been running for so long, he almost forgot what it meant to be cared for. Even still, he was wary of Soobin. Of his gentle nature and his sweet smile. Taehyun built a wall for a better part of their first year together that Soobin always tried to break down, often with little to no success.

It wasn’t until the day he’d heard Soobin sing for the first time that he’d felt the first crack of many to come as he learned the story of the human boy who ran a shelter for hybrids.

“Who are you singing about?” Soobin faltered with the clothes pin he’d been holding, spinning around to see Taehyun behind him.

“Just someone I used to know.” He left it vague, enough for Taehyun to grow curious. He’d watch every time Soobin was hanging laundry, the young man’s voice filtering through into the half open doorway. Taehyun knew that Soobin was aware of his presence, but he often went unacknowledged by him even after he’d come back in. Taehyun wondered more and more everyday.

Soobin’s song was sad. A story of separation, regret, pain. Sometimes Taehyun thought he saw the young man crying, but he would blink and it’d be like nothing had happened at all.

“Did they mean a lot to you?” Taehyun asked instead, hoping maybe Soobin would recognize his sincerity. He really wanted to know why Soobin looked so upset sometimes.

“They still do,” had been his answer and Taehyun hoped for more, but he was given nothing else. It would be a while before Soobin could open up about it.

In the meantime, Taehyun learned to accept the young man for who he was. For his kindness and his ability to respect all their boundaries. It was astounding how well he handled each of them. He wasn’t perfect, by any means, but he knew his way around. Soobin adjusted fast and it wasn’t long until Taehyun felt at ease around him, letting the wall come crashing down. 

“How’s school been going?” Soobin asked one night over dinner. It was a question he always asked.

“It’s going fine.” It was Taehyun’s common answer. Soobin hummed, turning to the next pup to ask about their day. “I’ve started tutoring someone.” Taehyun added on, seeing Soobin’s somber expression take on one of surprise. “I’ll be staying after school more often.” That had probably been the most he’d said to Soobin in the months he’d been living with him and he could see the way the young man hesitated to move forward with the conversation.

“That’s great. I’m glad.” He smiled, genuine, and Taehyun felt oddly proud to be the cause of it.

Dinner conversations got longer with time and Taehyun felt comfortable enough to tell Soobin about most of his everyday life. The things he got up to in school. The people he’d met. Soobin proved to be a better father figure than his own, offering his own advice and comfort whenever need be.

However wonderful Soobin was, it wasn’t enough to imprint.

Taehyun knew imprinting was something special, almost sacred and he loved Soobin very much, but the kind of love he had for him wasn’t deep enough for that kind of bond.

Still, he adored his new caretaker and with their new trust, he hoped to ask the question that still stayed with him even after years of living together.

“Will you ever tell us who the song’s about?” He’d had enough waiting around. Taehyun took matters into his own hands.

Soobin didn’t seem as startled by the question as he’d been the first time. Maybe he’d been expecting it.

“When I was younger, I met a hybrid for the first time. I wasn’t familiar with them at the time. His golden ears scared me and I remember I made him cry.” Taehyun listened intently as Soobin continued his story. “We had another mutual friend with us. He encouraged me to forget our differences, but it was hard for me to see past his ears and tail. He was a sweet kid.

“We spent a lot of time together because of our mutual friend. He never wanted to meet us separately. I’m thankful, really, for his stubbornness. I got to know the hybrid better because of it. I realized how wrong I had been about him.”

“So you two were close?” Taehyun implored, realizing that this was only half of the story. The worst had yet to come.

“We… were. I had to leave one day. Things weren’t okay between us anymore. Something bad had happened and I didn’t know how to fix it. Leaving seemed like the only thing to do.”

“Why? What was so bad you couldn’t fix it?”

“What happened doesn’t matter. What matters is I have to bear the consequences of my actions. If only I’d been more careful.” It was the first time Taehyun had seen Soobin cry so openly. Taehyun rushed to his side in desperation, seeking to comfort his caretaker after such a story.

“I’m sorry.” Taehyun told him. He apologized for having even asked, not knowing Soobin would have this reaction.

The next day, Taehyun proceeded with caution. He worried over Soobin even if everything appeared to be the same. Knowing his caretaker’s story, it hurt to think he’d lost a hybrid along the way.

Friendships between humans and hybrids were more common these days. Taehyun imagined it was different for Soobin. Times were different. Hybrids were far and few. To think Soobin had even had the luck of meeting one was incredible. They had been worse off then, Taehyun missing the generation by a few years. He saw it in other’s faces though. Older hybrids with stories to tell. Soobin liked to invite a few of them over from time to time. So the younger ones could ask questions. Questions he didn’t have the answers to.

Friday afternoon, Taehyun seeked Soobin out, finding him in the living room with some of the pups, teaching them about shapes. 

“Soobin?”

“Yes?” When he’d glanced up, Taehyun lost some of his nerve, so he took a deep breath to ready himself.

“I wanted to ask if I could get my allowance early for this week?” Soobin tilted his head at the shy puppy.

“But I already gave you your allowance.”

“I meant for the week coming up. The one that should be for next Friday. Could I get it today? Soobin raised a brow.

“Was there something you need the money for?”

“I wanted to buy snacks for the pup I’m tutorinig.” A smile took over the young man’s face. He stood up from the floor, leaving a confused Taehyun behind. Once he came back, he realized where the man had gone. He handed a couple of bills over to him.

“Will that do?” It was more than enough to satisfy the young pup, his tail wagging in glee.

“Thank you so much!” Soobin laughed as the hybrid skipped away.

Taehyun tucked the extra money in his pocket for later. First, he’d have class to get through. He would meet Heungingkai after school, as they had been doing for the past few weeks. The pup was just shy of fifteen, a few weeks behind him in age. Taehyun still liked to baby him, his cherub face too innocent for this world.

He smiled when he saw him, face lighting up same as Heuningkai’s when they were within talking distance of each other.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Taehyun tried to act the part of the cool older friend, but in truth, he could be just as shy as the other when it came to meeting up. “I have some money with me today. Did you want to get snacks for our study session?” Heuningkai took a moment to nod, following behind Taehyun as they headed for the convenience store.

“You can walk beside me you know.”

“Oh, yeah…” 

Despite their minimal age gap, Heuningkai was often self-conscious during their time spent together. This was the first time he'd gotten the pup to go anywhere with him that wasn't the library.

The bell chimed as they stepped in, the cashier too engrossed in stocking to properly greet them. Taehyun headed towards the sweets aisle, reading over labels to assure it was not only safe for him to consume, but also safe for Heuningkai. He found a few they could decide on, going to ask the pup what his preference was, only to realize he was the only one in the aisle. He peeked around to try and spot the younger pup. He spotted him in the aisle over, deliberating over the savory snacks.

"Did you want one?" he asked once he'd moved closer, careful of startling the boy since he was already so jumpy. Heuningkai had big saucer eyes as he shook his head, glancing at the loot in the other's arms.

"You've got plenty." Taehyun laughed, dropping the things he'd been holding into a basket.

"I wasn't planning on buying all of this silly. I came over to ask which one you wanted." More timid than before, the pup thumbed through the options, choosing two that he could hand to Taehyun. "Perfect. Now you get something and we'll be set." Heuningkai went back to his previous debate of which snack to choose while Taehyun used the time to put back the ones he wouldn't be taking. They met back at the front where the cashier was already waiting for them.

After paying, they settled into one of the small tables outside. They wouldn't be able to eat in the library anyway. Taehyun handed the bag over to Heuningkai after fishing out his candies, setting them in the middle for them both to take from.

"Help yourself." Tentatively, the pup reached for a candy, sniffing it lightly before taking a bite.

"These are good!" He ate a few more, switching over to the ones he'd gotten a few minutes later. "Thanks for this." he told Taehyun, happy little smile playing on his lips. It made warmth spread over the older pup, his own smile taking over his lips.

Days passed in a similar fashion until one night, Taehyung heard a ruckus down in the living room. It was pretty late, Soobin had left on an errand so he assumed the man was just getting back in. Then, he heard another voice, sensitive ears trying to pick up on what was being said. Not much was clear with so many barriers so he shuffled out of his bed to check what all the commotion was about. Peering down from the top of the stairs proved nothing, the living room barren. He hadn't heard Soobin close any doors, but maybe he'd missed it in his hustle to get there. Shrugging, he went back to sleep, afraid he'd get caught and scolded for not being in bed yet.

Last night had not been his imagination. Sitting across from him now was a hybrid Taehyun hadn't seen before. He seemed much older, probably the same age as Soobin and he couldn't meet the younger pups eyes for more than a minute. Taehyung studied him carefully, squinting slightly when he noticed a scar by his collarbone.

Soobin shared a little more of his story each time and in one of those sittings, he'd mentioned his old hybrid had a scar, left from whatever past incident had occurred to make them separate.

Taehyun spoke up.

“I thought you said he was gone.”

Two pairs of eyes met his.

“Huh?” Soobin asked.

“You said your hybrid was gone. The one you sing about.” He wasn't gone though. The hybrid was sitting right in front of him.

“You told me that your hybrid was gone forever. But he’s here and you’re treating him like a stranger.”

“Taehyun- you don’t know what you’re talking about.” He did know what he was talking about. The boy was sure of it. Unless Soobin had lied...

“Where were you? Why did Soobin have to go somewhere far from you?”

“Taehyun! You have the wrong person.” 

“No I don’t. He has the scar.” he pointed out, very sure with his reasoning; Why was Soobin acting like this? The look in his eyes was desperate. Taehyun would have dropped it if he wasn't so mad about Soobin lying.

“Taehyun please.” Taehyun paid no mind to the pain in his voice.

“He told us something bad happened to you and now he has to pay the consequences.” Taehyun said firmly to Beomgyu.

“Taehyun!” Soobin finally snapped. “Be quiet! Don’t say another word!”

“Why? He’s here now! Why isn’t he fixing things?”

“He’s not the one needing to fix anything!” Soobin said. A silence followed. Taehyun realized he was out of line. He'd pushed too far.

“I won’t ask again Taehyun. Please go upstairs.” Coaxed by Soobin’s stern gaze, he stalked out of the room, not without sending a glare in the Beomgyu and Soobin's direction.

Back in his room, Taehyun felt the weight of the conversation linger and he fell back on the bed. He shouldn't have questioned Beomgyu like that or Soobin. He just didn't understand it. From the stories Soobin told, it always painted the hybrid in a bad light. Maybe not intentionally, but Taehyun had imagined Beomgyu would have been the one to do wrong. It was Soobin who had to leave. Not Beomgyu. Irritation still crawled under his skin and he growled in the quiet of his room. Soobin took the other hybrid's side. That was unfair. Soobin was _his_ caretaker.

The jealousy he felt dwindled when he realized that even if Soobin was his caretaker, the man had life of his own he had to live. Taehyun may be a part of it, but ultimately, Soobin called the shots.

"Are you okay?" came Heuningkai's gentle voice.

Taehyun had been distracted the last few days and he knew the younger boy was starting to notice. He dismissed the accusation, nodding solemnly as he read over the notes they had.

"Where'd we leave off?" Heuningkai didn't seem convinced, being witness on more than one occasion to how spaced out Taehyun had been. He, thankfully, respected Taehyun's wish to continue. It only lasted a handful of minutes until the younger boy was exhaling loudly. 

"You're doing it again. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Taehyun could see concern in his eyes and he instantly felt bad for worrying the pup. It made him want to open up. So he did.

"I got into an argument with my caretaker." he revealed, waiting in anticipation for some form of backlash. None came. "Someone from his past has recently come back and he made a big fuss about it when I brought him up. I know I overstepped some boundaries, but I just wanted to understand him better. He keeps to himself a lot and I guess I jumped in thinking it would help." He'd never really considered the reason behind speaking up, yet he supposed the explanation he just gave Heuningkai made the most sense. He was only trying to help.

"Are you still on speaking terms?" The atmosphere around them had been tense. While Soobin had never outright got angry with him, he knew there was some resentment there. Taehyun was trying to avoid the older man all together, so it didn't make for the most ideal situation.

"We haven't really talked since that day." Taehyun knew he was being a coward by avoiding the confrontation. There were times when it looked like Soobin wanted to make amends, but Taehyun always made up some excuse to get around it. "I should apologize."

"You should. I know when I get into arguments with the people I care about, I can't sit still until we've talked it out. It won't be so bad, trust me." Heuningkai's faith in him made him rethink his past notions, deciding he'd make today his redemption day.

When he'd gotten home, he'd planned to stalk into the kitchen with as much determination as he could muster to apologize for the awkward situation he must have put Soobin in. However, his reasons for stomping in had changed when he caught a whiff of something citrusy. Not overpowering, more light and tangy. An orange blossom. He'd smelled it once before and something from the scent did not sit right with him as he found Beomgyu all over his caretaker. 

“What are you doing?” Beomgyu drew back abruptly with the new voice. Taehyun stood in the entrance of the kitchen, witness to the brief moment that had just occurred.

“Taehyun-.” Soobin seemed stunned for a moment.

“You can’t scent him.” Taehyun was staring straight at Beomgyu. The twinge of jealousy spiraled as he spoke again. “He’s the leader of our pack.” Taehyun said coldly. “You’re not allowed to scent him.” Only Taehyun was, the pups, the ones in the shelter could scent him. Not Beomgyu. Not the hybrid who'd hurt Soobin so badly.

“It’s okay Taehyun. It was my mistake for not stopping him.” Soobin said, tugging the towel out of Beomgyu’s hands to dry his own.

“The pups will be confused if you smell like him.” Taehyun continued. “They won’t be able to approach you.” He was overstepping again, no longer considerate of Beomgyu's feelings. All he knew was he had to stop this before Beomgyu broke Soobin again.

“I’m sorry. I’ll take a long shower.”

“I don’t want him near you.” Taehyun glared at Beomgyu. Taehyun was protective of those around him, most especially the man who gave him a chance at a better life. He just didn't want to see Soobin hurt again. 

“Hey… he didn’t do anything wrong.” Soobin reached his hand out to rest on Beomgyu’s shoulder but Taehyun growled at him. It was instinct that pushed him. Wanting to remind Beomgyu that Soobin already had a pack. That he had hybrids to care for. Beomgyu wasn't one of them.

“Don’t growl at him.” Soobin said sternly, face hardened by the action. Taehyun never growled. He could see the surprise on the young man's face. He could also see the lingering anger resurfacing. 

The rumble coming from Taehyun dissipated slightly, but his hostility towards Beomgyu wasn’t dimmed in the slightest.

“I determine what Beomgyu can and can’t do with me.” Soobin told him. “I don’t want to hear you growl at him again.” There was power in his tone, challenging. It took a moment for it to register, Taehyun's shoulders slumping.

Taehyun backed down, eyes lingering on Beomgyu before he ran away. He needed some fresh air to clear his head. He'd have to beg even harder for the man's forgiveness later. Right now, he just needed comfort.

"Taehyun?" He hadn't been sure who else to call. Heuningkai met him at the park, spotting the hybrid on the swings.

"Hey." Taehyun whispered, scared to disrupt the tranquility of the night. Heuningkai took the empty swing beside him. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime. Is everything alright?" Everything was most definitely not alright. It was why he'd called him. Yet, the idea of dumping all his worries on the younger boy made him feel much worse. He settled for sticking his hand out.

"Would it be too much to ask... if we can hold hands?" Heuningkai had that same stunned expression from the other day and Taehyun almost let his hand fall back to his side in embarrassment. Then, he felt cool fingers against his own.

"It's okay." the younger boy informed. They sat there for a while, clasped hands between them. It wasn't enough, Taehyun knew, but hugging Heuningkai seemed too out there. Maybe in time, when the other grew more comfortable around him.

Around an hour later, Taehyun had his fill of comfort from the younger pup waving him away before curfew hit. He was lucky to notice the time in case it got to be too late for them to be out. He made his own way home, dread looming over him as he neared the front gate. He sucked in a breath, wishing Soobin be asleep. No such luck.

"Where have you been? Do you realize the time?" His voice was raised, but there was nothing but concern to be heard. "I thought..."

"Sorry for worrying you." He ducked his head in shame, tail between his legs. "I needed to clear my head."

"You could have at least called."

"I'm sorry." Soobin sighed. Taehyun could tell he was exhasuted. Still...

"Can we actually talk?" The younger boy would struggle to sleep tonight if Soobin stayed mad with him.

Soobin was blinking tiredly, but otherwise made no indication that he was leaving. It was a good sign for Taehyun. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was uncalled for." Head still hung in shame, he pressed on. "My instincts got ahead of me and I pushed away who I felt was an intruder. It was very rude of me."

"Yes it was." Soobin cut in. It only made Taehyun feel much worse. "But I should have also handled it better. I'm still learning and I should have realized you were just being protective. Your puppy traits were working hard." Soobin joked and some of the hard feelings ebbed away. "With that said, I still expect you to own up to your actions." Taehyun nodded solemnly. "You'll be grounded for two weeks. I want you home right at dinner, understood?"

"Yes." Soobin smiled, warm like honey and Taehyun felt himself melting sweetly.

The progress he’d made with Soobin returned, if not heightened because Taehyun no longer felt like an outsider in his life. Soobin spoke with him more, in regards to his own life and what he got up to while Taehyun was at school.

He started hearing about Beomgyu more, the hybrid often stopping by to keep his caretaker company. The first few times, Taehyun had smelled him, traces of orange blossom left in the places he’d been. His nose had scrunched up in mild distaste, not for Beomgyu, but the unfamiliarity. Some of the pups would be more visibily upset about it, shying away from their normal to avoid the new hybrid in the house. Soobin sat them all down one night to talk about it.

“Is there a problem with Beomgyu?” he asked point blank. The younger pups just stared back at him with innocent eyes. Taehyun decided he’d be the one to speak up.

“No, but we’re not used to him. We’re creatures of nature. We rely on what we know and sometimes change can be hard for us.” Taehyun explained. He wasn’t sure if that was how all of them felt, but it was how he felt. Change was a big thing. Taehyun coming here was a big change. It took a lot of adapting, trust, communication. 

Beomgyu wasn’t a threat, but being new, he was an outlier to their routine and Taehyun could be considerate of it. He didn’t have to be exposed to it like the little ones were.

“I think,” Taehyun worried Soobin may be mad with his next choice of words. “Beomgyu should stop by less often or at the very least, not interfere with your responsibilities.” His ears twitched when he noticed Soobin’s quick inhale. “I’m not trying to tell you how to run the shelter. You’ve been doing it way longer than I’ve been around, but if you really want my advice. I think you should limit your contact with him.”

“Beomgyu is not the problem here.”

“What?” 

“Beomgyu is my friend, why can’t you accept that?” Taehyun hadn’t seen the young man so distraught before.. “I don’t want to mess this up again.” he said, softer. Taehyun picked up on it, moving closer to Soobin.

“You’re not pushing him away. You’re making him aware of the situation. He’s like us. He’ll understand.” Soobin still frowned and Taehyun pushed himself impossibly closer, nuzzling his cheek along his shoulder. “Don’t be sad. It’s only for a while. If you want to get the pups used to him, have them interact with him. Don’t hide him away from them. That has the opposite effect.” Soobin threw his arm around Taehyun, side hugging him in earnest.

“You’re pretty wise beyond your years.” Taehyun giggled. “In that case, how about I invite him for dinner?” He nodded to their group who nodded back. The younger ones most likely didn’t understand what all that may entail, but they were eager for food.

Saturday evening, a knock sounded at their door. “I’ll get it!” Taehyun shouted, bounding down the stairs just in time to see some of the pups crowding by the front window. He laughed to himself as he pulled open the door, greeting Beomgyu politely. The younger pups who’d been lurking scampered away with his entrance, leaving the hybrid to pout.

“Don’t mind them. They’ll come around.”

“Like you did?” Taehyun hummed.

“I’m working through it.” He led Beomgyu to the dining room, but he was sure the other would have been able to find it on his own. He’d been there enough times. Soobin spun around when he heard their voices, offering a wave in greeting.

“Come sit! Dinner will be ready soon.” Beomgyu took purchase in a chair while Taehyun went to set the table.

“Would you like some help?" Beomgyu asked, already leaving his seat.

“Nonsense, you’re the guest.” Soobin reminded, but Beomgyu dismissed him, taking half of the plates from Taehyun. Taehyun chuckled at their interaction, resuming his task while Beomgyu worked alongside him. In no time at all, the table was set.

“I’ll go round the troops.” Soobin left with a smile. That left Beomgyu and Taehyun alone in the kitchen.

“I know you don’t like me very much.” Beomgyu told him. “I’m sorry for pushing my way into Soobin’s life.” He shouldn’t have to apologize. 

“No, I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I growled at you…”

“It was kind of scary.” Beomgyu admitted and Taehyun let all his inhibitions go, scrambling to hug the other hybrid.

“I’m really, really sorry for scaring you.” He let his arms stay around Beomgyu, pulling back slightly to talk freely. “It wasn’t my intention. Well, yes it was, but it shouldn’t have been.” Beomgyu almost looked like he couldn’t believe Taehyun was apologizing. “I let my feelings get out of hand. I can’t say I won’t do it again, but I’ll try. You’re Soobin’s friend. It’s the least I could do.`` Beomgyu surged forward, nose tickling along Taehyun’s neck. The smell of orange blossom was so intensively strong, and Taehyun found he didn’t mind it as much anymore.

“Am I interrupting?” Soobin had a pup in his arms, the rest waddling behind him like ducks do with their mothers. Taehyun shook his head, taking a few steps back to help settle the pups in their spots. Beomgyu found his place back in the chair Soobin had previously offered him. Soobin sat beside him, the youngest pup to his left. Taehyun chose to sit across from them, helping a different pup with their chopsticks.

It was quiet the first few minutes, not an uncomfortable silence, but one that made Taehyun slightly worry. The pups seemed okay with it so far, no one putting up a fuss as Soobin’s attention went from Beomgyu to the youngest. Usually he’d be asking them about their day, but Taehyun figured Soobin was fretting over Beomgyu’s comfort.

Then, one of the pups perked up.

“I like your ears!” she squealed. “They look so soft! Does Soobin brush them for you too?” It was a good natured question, but Taehyun saw the way Beomgyu’s cheeks flared up.

“Um, no. I do it myself.” She gasped in awe.

“Your tail too?” Beomgyu laughed lightly, nodding.

“Yes, that too.”

“What about your protector, do they not help you?” Beomgyu spluttered, eyes fleeting to Soobin in a panic.

“Junghoon, you shouldn’t make assumptions so suddenly.” Taehyun tried to palicate. “Beomgyu might not want to talk about it.” Junghoon’s ears fell in embarrassment.

“It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting the question.” he assured Taehyun and Soobin. “My protector already has so many others to take care of. He doesn’t have time for little old me.”

“That’s not true!” Soobin burst out. “I mean, I don’t know. Maybe he just has other things he needs to be doing.” Taehyun’s eyes narrowed between them.

“Shouldn’t a protector always make the time?”

“I think so too.” Beomgyu agreed, Soobin groaning.

“It’s important they make time, but protectors have their own troubles to deal with as well. Let’s drop it for now, alright? Finish your vegetables, please Taehyun.” Taehyun rolled his eyes, but took a spoonful of carrots anyway.

The rest of dinner went a lot better than Taehyun would have imagined. The original outburst led to more conversations, all the pups asking Beomgyu multiple questions that he tried his best to answer. He tended to avoid the questions involving his protector, which Taehyun found odd, but he chose not to comment on it. Maybe Beomgyu hadn’t imprinted yet.

“Thank you.” Taehyun glanced up from his notebook when he heard Soobin. “At dinner, you were great.” Taehyun smiled.

“Beomgyu isn’t so bad.” He thought back to Soobin’s outburst suddenly. “You’ve known Beomgyu for a while haven’t you? Do you know his protector?” Soobin fumbled for a response.

“Well- sort of… It’s complicated.” he settled on. So Beomgyu did have one. “Get some rest, it’s late.” Taehyun sighed at Soobin’s reluctance to speak on it. He couldn’t imagine why they were being so secretive about it. Being imprinted was such a wonderful thing, at least in Taehyun’s eyes.

“Have you imprinted with anyone?” The question was out of the blue, Taehyun knew Heuningkai wasn’t expecting it. The younger boy dropped his pencil at the question, the sound of it rolling loud for the otherwise quiet library. Taehyun was patient as Heuningkai stared down at his paper.

“I… haven’t. Have you?” Taehyun shook his head. 

“I haven’t either.”

“So why the question?” Taehyun considered his next words.

“My caretaker brought over a friend of his yesterday.” Taehyun started, noting the way Heuningkai’s pencil stopped marking up his page. “He was a hyrbid, like us and he… has a protector.”

“Oh. That’s good for him.”

“Yeah, it is.” He’d never met someone who was imprinted. It was rather peculiar Beomgyu’s disinterest in the matter. From what he’d heard, [...] repeatedly boasted about their protectors. Of how cared for they were. Beomgyu had said his protector already cared for others. Could he be a doctor? Or a teacher? Something that took their attention most days, away from Beomgyu, their own hybrid.

“You would tell me if you imprinted wouldn’t you?” Heuningkai seemed surprised.

“Well, sure. If you wanted to know.”

“I do.” Heuningkai nodded, gaze set on his schoolwork. Taehyun smiled, satisfied as he returned to his own work.

Integrating Beomgyu into their life was a process. When Taehyun arrived from school, he would see Beomgyu around, talking with Soobin in the kitchen or cuddling with a young pup on the couch. Some of them were still nervous around him. They watched from the distance as the others interacted with the older hybrid. Soobin would be seen at their sides, encouraging words on his tongue that Beomgyu never meant any harm. They were working up to it and Soobin wouldn’t push it.

“I was thinking we could do something together with Beomgyu.”

“Oh?”

“Maybe go somewhere together, the pups too.” A fun day out would be nice, they hadn’t had a chance to do much since Beomgyu’s arrival. Taehyun never blamed Soobin for it, though. He knew the man was just trying his best. “I think a movie would be too much of a fuss with the pups. We could go to the park, have a barbeque?”

“Yes!” came a shout, Junghoon running into the kitchen at full speed. A few of the others shouted their own agreements, filing in for dinner. Beomgyu wasn’t here today and Taehyun imagened it was refreshing for the pups who were still wary.

“I guess a barbeque it is!”

On the weekend, Soobin called for the pups after grabbing the last of the bags, Taehyun holding Junghoon’s hand already. “Alright everyone, has everyone used the restroom?” Taehyun had to laugh when Junghoon raised his little hand.

“I’ve got it.”

After helping Junghoon, they were on their way. The pups were all excited for a fun day out, most of them sniffing at the meat Soobin had packed. Once at the park, Soobin had to shout multiple times for them not to run off without them. When Taehyun noticed them stopping too abruptly, he looked up to see Beomgyu coming toward them.

“Hey.” he called out, ears twitching on his head.

“Hey.” Taehyun greeted back. Junghoon rushed over to Beomgyu while the others held back.

“Beomgyu, are you here to play with us too?” Beomgyu nodded as Junghoon jumped into his arms.

“Yep, I hope that’s okay with you.” He directed the question to the group at large, but Junghoon was the only one who nodded. Soobin ushered the rest of their group to where Beomgyu stood. 

“It’s okay. Let’s enjoy ourselves today.” Beomgyu smiled at him before leading them off toward a picnic table.

The pups weren’t as lively to begin with, Junghon pulling their weight in eagerness to get Beomgyu to swing with him. Most of the others stayed huddled by Soobin or went off to play their own games away from Beomgyu. Taehyun spread himself thin, running back and forth between the groups in an effort to please both the pups and Beomgyu. Soobin called them a couple hours later when the food was ready.

Beomgyu lingered behind as everyone found their place, Soobin eventually pulling the hybrid into the empty spot next to him. Taehyun took up his other side.

“Thanks for the food!” the pups exclaimed, digging messily into their grilled meat and vegetables. Taehyun took his own bite, humming pleasantly with the savory taste.

“So good.” he commented.

“Good job Soobin.” Taehyun gave the young man a thumbs up.

“Do you like it Beomgyu?” Soobin asked his friend, watching carefully for his reaction. Beomgyu gave a curt nod.

“It’s very delicious.

“I’m glad.” Soobin continued to watch over Beomgyu as he ate and Taehyun found the gesture to be kind, but there was something more to it, Taehyun was sure.

He knew the two had been friends when they were younger, but until now he hadn’t considered how much Soobin must have missed him in ihis absence. True, Soobin was the one who’d gone away, yet Taehyun could tell the young man still cared for the hybrid deeply. Even if he was subtle about it. 

With full bellies, the pups laid out in the grass with Taehyun as he pointed at the dwindling clouds. The colors of the sky were changing from bright blue to orange, the sun setting in the background. It would only be a matter of minutes before it was time to go.

“Taehyun, can you gather everyone up while I put away our bags.” Taehyun sat up from their puppy pile, getting the already sleepy ones to their feet. They dawdled behind him as Taehyun went for the ones still playing, little whines following as their playtime had ended.

Soon they all reached the van, Taehyun assurung everyone had their seatbelts as Soobin did the same. Taehyun filled in after them, waiting for Soobin to drive them back. When minutes had passed and still Soobin hadn’t appeared, Taehyun chanced a peek outside. He spotted his caretaker still conversing with Beomgyu, the hybrid wagging his tail as they chatted. Taehyun wondered what had made the hybrid so happy. There wasn’t much change with the pups around him. They still shrunk under his presence, except for Junghoon who seemed to enjoy his time with the older hybrid more than anyone else. It warmed Taehyun’s heart that there was at least one hybrid to take a liking to him.

Finally, the car door shut and Soobin was sitting in the driver’s seat. He took off silently.

“Did you guys have fun?” he asked only after they were on the road. Most of the pups were already fast asleep, all except for Taehyun.

“Today was wonderful.” he answered for them, hoping at least they enjoyed the fresh air and food. Soobin caught his eye in the rear view mirror, leaving him with a smile.

“Let’s do it again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new perspective o.O we felt we needed some more insight with our characters so you'll see us switch points of view every once in a while !
> 
> questions, comments, concerns let us know in the comments :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the hybrid universe, or the characters, we are more than happy to answer them! Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> A few quick notes:  
> Imprinting (usually) happens between two hybrids, one usually having a "protector" role. Humans do not imprint on each other.  
> Nesting is the act of creating a comfortable space aka nest for the hybrid to sleep or relax in. Every hybrid nests differently!  
> Scenting occurs when one hybrid rubs against another and transfers scents. While hybrids can scent humans, it is typical for a hybrid to scent another hybrid on their scent glands underneath their jaw. (where a human's lymph nodes would be)


End file.
